Steve Rogers
School Life Steve started attending Marvel in 2008, joining Sector 6, and had been on the list of a attendance from young age after being put forward by Abraham Erskine. Steve is a model student; polite and respectable towards teachers, always focused and asking questions. Steve's best subject had always been Art, but after going through a growth spurt he has joined various sports teams. After school he attends the follow clubs: Rugby, Boxing. He is also an expert on any history around WW1 or 2. After graduation Steve knows he wants to serve his country, either in the army or police enforcement. Before Marvel, Steve attended Surline Primary School, when he meets the rest of the Avengers and Cabal. Home Life Steve was the only child born to Joseph and Sarah Rogers. Both of his parents were born and raised in Ireland, where they met and married before immigrating over to America together and settled in Manhattan, New York. Before moving to America Joseph served time as a solider, but took up a job as a police officer in the NYPD once they moved. His mother worked in a clothing shop. When Steve was four, Joseph lost his job, and turned to drinking, gradually becoming an alcoholic and abusing both his wife and son. At aged six, Joseph died of a heart attack, leaving Sarah to work double time at the shop in order to support Steve, who was a very frail child. The two also moved to Brooklyn, to live closer to Sarah's best friend Winifred Barnes. Although they didn't have an easy life, and Steve was always sick, he had a happy upbringing with his mother She taught him to have a strong sense of duty, honour and humility, which would come to play a big part of his life. In December, 2013, Sarah develops pneumonia and later dies. Steve moves into Marvel apartments, where he shares a flat with Sam Wilson and Clint Barton. Professor Erskine has become the father figure in Steve's life, and the two have an almost father-son bond. Personal Life Steve's best friend is Bucky Barnes, the two of them had been friends since babies, following in their mother's footsteps who had been best friends since the Rogers' had moved to America. Steve was a weedy kid growing up, and Bucky was always to one to defend him when he got into fights in the streets. After both of Bucky's parents had died by the time he was 12, Steve was 10, he moved in with Steve and Sarah. When he starts primary school Steve meets Tony Stark and Thor Odinson, his friendly personality gains easy friendship with them both. Over the next two years he meets the rest of the Avengers, forming a close relationship with Natasha Romanoff. Steve has always had a hard time talking to women, outside of his friends, but has been in a few relationships. In March 2012, Year 10, Steve began dating Betsy Ross in a brief relationship that lasted until June 2012. Steve then started a relationship with Rachel Leighton in April 2013, which ended in December 2013 after Steve's mother death, when he no longer felt he could be in a relationship. Steve currently has a crush on Peggy Carter, but is too nervous to ask her out. Steve was always a small and frail child, easy to get sick and be pushed around. Once he hit puberty however has aged 15 he almost doubled in size. His asthma disappeared, his muscled bulked out and grew over a foot in height. Due to his previous bad health, Steve is somewhat of a health nut, and constantly scolds Tony for his bad eating habits. Trivia * Steve loves apple pie, and has a least one piece a day * He is great a baking and creating dessert, but struggles in other areas of cooking * He owns a lot of WW1 and 2 memorial. * Steve grew up as an Irish-Catholic Category:12.6 Category:New York Category:Dead Parents Category:Marvel Apartments Category:Catholic